En souvenir de ta perte
by equinoxe67
Summary: Chaque année en ce jour, seul lui sait me soulager pour quelques heures. Quelques heures seulement avant que le mal ne revienne. Tu n’avais pas le droit de mourir...  yaoi


_Bon, voilà un texte assez court avec un peu de tristesse, un soupçon de déprime, et bien sûr une bonne couche de yaoi ! Alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, vous voilà prévenu !_

_Ce n'est pas un couple commun, mais en même temps, je ne décris pas vraiment leur relation comme un « couple » ! J'espère que vous aller aimer, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Encore un an, je ne m'en suis jamais remis, même avec le temps, tu ne m'as jamais autant manqué. Je te regarde de loin, n'osant pas m'approcher de peur de troubler ton silence. Je ne t'ai pas ramené de fleurs, je ne savais pas lesquelles tu aimais, pardonne-moi. Chaque jour sans toi est de plus en plus dur à supporter, je me sens abandonné, mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Pourtant il nous restait tellement de choses à accomplir ensemble, je n'ai pas eut le courage de les faire sans toi. Je t'aimais tu sais, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire. Il n'y a pas une minute qui passe sans que je ne pense à toi. Ca va bientôt faire 15 ans maintenant… Moi non plus je n'ai pas pu passer tout le temps que j'aurais voulu avec mes élèves et ça me fait encore plus penser à toi, si tu savais comme je souffre. Que me reste t-il alors que tu es partit ? Vois comme je pleur aujourd'hui, ça m'arrive trop souvent ces derniers temps. Quand je pense que je ne m'en remettrais jamais, ça ne s'atténue pas non plus,… sensei.

J'entends des bruissements derrière moi, je n'ai pas la force de me retourner, mes yeux ne veulent plus se détourner de ta tombe. Je le sens se rapprocher de moi, lui non plus ne surmonte pas ta mort. La vie d'un ninja est bien ingrate. Je peux sentir son souffle dans ma nuque, lui non plus n'ose s'approcher d'avantage de toi. Nous restons longtemps ainsi tous les deux à regretter ta mort en ce sinistre anniversaire. C'est plus dur pour celui qui reste que pour celui qui s'en va, tu le savais Yondaime ? Par-là je veux dire que ce que je regrette le plus, ce n'est pas ta mort, mais ma vie qui je dois endurer sans toi.

Je sens des bras se nouer autour de moi, je le laisse faire, je l'ai toujours laissé faire. Je m'abandonne contre lui, il me fait me sentir moins seul. On se crée des contacts pour se prouver qu'on est encore vivant, même si c'est sans toi. Toi, qu'en aurais-tu pensé ? Mais, c'est de ta faute si cela est arrivé, c'est ta perte qui m'y a conduit. Chaque année en ce jour, seul lui sait me soulager pour quelques heures. Quelques heures seulement avant que le mal ne revienne. Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir, mon monde a perdu tout son sens il y a 15 ans. Tu te rends compte, ça représente la moitié de ma vie ?… Doucement ses doigts relèvent le bas de mon masque pour qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur la parcelle ainsi découverte de ma peau. Je frissonne à ce contact, comme à chaque fois, ça non plus je ne m'y habitue pas. Sa main suit son chemin sous mon masque, s'attardent sur ma bouche. Je dépose un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts, à son tour de frémir. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pour t'oublier, pour que je t'oublis ? Pour lui, pour moi ou pour nous ? Jamais je ne lui ai demandé, mais à chaque fois je me pose la question.

Et quand lui aussi s'en ira à tes côtés, je serais de nouveau seul, une nouvelle bouffée de larme me prend, suis-je condamné à rester seul debout face à la tempête à regarder les autres tomber ? Son étreinte se resserre sur moi, il me connaît si bien, le mieux après toi. Lentement je me retourne, te perdant des yeux, mon cœur s'accélère, et puis, je le regarde lui, bien en face. Il me sourit, tristement, mais chaleureusement, il m'a ôté mon masque, ça me met à chaque fois mal à l'aise, même si je n'ai rien à cacher. Toi, tu me trouvais beau, maintenant que tu es mort, je ne veux plus monter mon visage aux autres, il était pour toi. Mais pour lui c'est différent, il me comprend, partage ma douleurs, lui aussi, comme toi, il aime mon visage. Il se rapproche encore un peu, souffle sur mes lèvres, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de se fermer. Ses lèvres frôlent à peine les miennes et s'éloignent de nouveau, je ne bouge pas, garde les yeux fermés, j'attends. Après ta mort, j'ai attendu bêtement un démentis, je t'ai cherché dans la nuit, je ne pouvais y croire. Lui déjà était là, me consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait en même temps que son deuil. As-tu pensé à ceux que tu laissais quand tu as pris la décision de te sacrifier ? Le sacrifice, je n'ai jamais trouvé cet acte noble, lâche plutôt.

De nouveau sa bouche, plus insistante, je l'invite à approfondir dans un soupir mélancolique. Sa langue, brûlante, fiévreuse contre la mienne, nos cœurs à l'unisson, notre peine en harmonie dans cette union cachée. Je trésaille en même temps que sa main se fraye un chemin dans mon dos, déjà mon esprit torturé commence à déserter, laissant place à un besoin grandissant, un besoin de lui. Je n'aspire plus qu'à le combler, mais sans précipitation, juste de la passion, cette envie de t'oublier dans nos caresses… Nos cajoleries se transforme fatalement en attouchements, il me manque déjà beaucoup de vêtements, à lui aussi. D'ardeur en frénésie on s'éloigne de la réalité pour quelques instants, le brasier de ses mains contre ma peau palpitante. On se complaît dans ce vice, nous ne sommes plus qu'avidité, tentation, ardeur… Lui toujours insatiable, moi n'étant plus que la personnification d'un désir depuis trop longtemps refoulé. Cette débauche lentement atteint son paroxysme, dans la perversion et la luxure je me décharge de notre jonction et très vite il me suit dans l'apaisement.

Déjà l'euphorie ressentie commence à s'enfuir, de nouveau ton visage m'assaille, de nouveau des larmes se répandent sur mes joues, et comme à chaque fois ce jour là depuis 15 ans, il les boit, m'embrasse une dernière fois, s'habille et s'en va, sans un mot. Je veux rester seul, il le sait, je lui ai déjà dit. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que de le voir s'éloigner ainsi de moi m'emplit de désespoir, et cette envie de hurler qui me tenaille fermement le ventre. Je suis un homme contradictoire. Mais pas une fois il ne s'est retourné, et encore, je me relève, me rhabille et retourne auprès de ta tombe. Jamais solitude ne m'a autant pesée

Je reste encore quelques instants à regarder péniblement ton nom gravé dans la pierre, puis décidé à m'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit maudit, je me retourne brusquement pour m'encastrer dans Jiraiya. Je pensais tellement à toi que je ne l'avais pas sentit revenir. Alors comme ça, cette année, il s'est retourné… Il embrasse furtivement ma tempe découverte et souriant, ouvre la bouche, je suis pendu à ses lèvres, la tension se fait sentir dans le moindre de mes muscles.

- Que dirais-tu d'ajouter une nouvelle tradition à ce jour ?

A ses mots, je me détends imperceptiblement.

- Propose toujours.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller te saouler en ma compagnie ?

- Bonne idée.

Joyeux de ne pas finir seul ma journée à penser à toi et inévitablement à déprimer, je le suis le pas léger. Le trajet fut ponctué de discussions et de révélations croustillantes sur son prochain livre. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il semble déterminé à me détourner les pensées de ta perte. Et pour une fois je ressent le besoin d'arrêter de te pleurer pour quelques heures encore. Je me demande si à ma mort, mes élèves seront aussi tristes que moi pour toi. Yondaime, sache que si j'aspire depuis des années à te rejoindre, je crois que je vais encore me laisser la chance de vivre. A bientôt sensei…

* * *

_Et bien voilà c'est finit, n'oubliez pas les reviews, les auteurs ou autatrices apprécient toujours !_


End file.
